


Раздели мою вечность

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Time Travel, Trolling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Спорим, я могу влюбить тебя в себя за два года.





	Раздели мою вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Share my forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221328) by [MyFandomCausesHanaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji). 



> Перевод моего фаника. Если знаете англ, лучше читайте оригинал - мой русский кривее и хуже моего английского (и ох уж эти запятые...).

 

Какаши понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы полностью убедить свой мозг, что мальчик с блондинистыми волосами и лицом копией лица его учителя, на деле является 20-летним мужчиной, который ввиду джутсу пошедшего несколько не так, застрял в этом теле.

Ему потребовалось чуть меньше часа после рассказа Наруто о том, что произошло в его прошлом и может произойти в их будущем, если они не изменят некоторые события, чтобы принять это как реальную возможность.

Пару недель назад он заметил, что Наруто начал посматривать в его сторону со странным выражением в голубых глазах, которое Какаши не мог распознать.

Они сидели в тени дерева на Тренировочной Площадке 6, Какаши поглощен чтением  _ Ича Ича _ , или во всяком случае делая вид, Наруто заканчивая свой ланч. Услышав тихий шорох палочек для еды брошенных на землю, Какаши подвинулся, чтобы лучше видеть Наруто, однако не поднимая глаз от книги. Через несколько минут тишины, прерываемой только шуршанием переворачиваемых страниц, Наруто едва заметно вздохнул, и практически сразу Какаши почувствовал его взгляд на себе.

Копи-нин бросил взгляд на Наруто, который задумчиво смотрел на старшего мужчину слегка расфокусированными глазами.

“Какие-то проблемы, Наруто?” он спросил рассеянно, наблюдая за голубыми глазами, постепенно обретающими фокус.

“Мм?” Наруто вопросительно выгнул бровь и пару раз недоуменно моргнул.

“Ты странно на меня смотришь в последнее время,” Какаши посмотрел в книгу и перевернул страницу. “Ты знаешь что-то еще о моей будущем, что ты до сих пор не рассказал мне?”

“А, понимаешь, просто иногда я как бы забываю, что этому телу всего одиннадцать лет,” Наруто поднял руки и потянулся, как кот, жмуря глаза на яркое летнее солнце. Какаши глянул на него и снова перевел взгляд на книгу в его руке, ожидая, что Наруто уточнит, что он имел в виду, однако больше ничего не последовало.

“Я понимаю, что это может сбивать с толку, однако я не думаю, что это ответ на мой вопрос, Наруто,” лениво сказал Копи-нин, переворачивая большим пальцем еще одну страницу.

Мальчик с 20-летним разумом откинулся назад, и Какаши почувствовал его тяжелый взгляд. “Да просто иногда мое тело не реагирует так, как оно должно. Странное ощущение,” сказал он и снова замолчал.

Какаши подавил раздраженный вздох, закрыл книгу и положил ее на землю рядом с собой. “И какое я имею к этому отношение?” спросил он, поворачиваясь лицом к своему будущему ученику.

Лицо Наруто приобрело задумчивое выражение, будто он пытался принять какое-то решение. Он наклонил голову и усмехнулся, глаза озорные с едва заметным, однако всегда присутствующим оттенком грусти, которая никогда полностью не уходила из голубых глаз путешественника во времени.

“Пообещай, что ты не побежишь, крича, в лес, если я тебе скажу,” сказал он, усмехнувшись еще шире, однако Какаши мог поклясться, что он увидел вспышку волнения, на мгновение затронувшую лицо Наруто.

“Маа, навряд ли это будет хуже того, что ты мне уже рассказал,” ответил Какаши, улыбнувшись Наруто своим видимым глазом. “Кроме  того, я полагаю, крича бежать в лес больше характерно тебе, а не мне,” он почесал свой подбородок через маску и добавил, видя как Наруто в изумлении приподнял бровь, “Ну, может уже нет.”

Наруто внимательно осмотрел его лицо, или скорее видимую его часть, ища что-то, вздохнул и приподнялся из своего полу-лежачего положения. Он подогнул под себя ноги и посмотрел на Какаши в некоем радостном ожидании.

“Мы были парой. В моем прошлом. Ты и я,” сказал он, и Какаши моргнул. “Ну знаешь, парой,” Наруто помахал рукой в воздухе и посмотрел на старшего мужчину со смесью веселья и раздражения. “Типа “трахать друг друга до полусмерти” парой,” пояснил он, и Какаши почувствовал, что его мозг отключился. Не получив ожидаемой реакции, Наруто потянулся за Ича Ича, которая лежала рядом с бедром Какаши, и постучал по обложке пальцем. “Как тут, поцелуи, секс и прочее.”

_ И прочее? _

“Эй, Какаши, ты еще тут?” маленькая рука появилась в поле зрения Какашиного глаза и помахала, переключая его внимание из бездны мыслей, которые-он-никогда-бы-не-хотел-бы-думать-если-бы-мог-это-контролировать.

_ Что “прочее”? _

“О,” смог выдавить из себя Какаши, уставившись на 11-летнего ребенка -  _ ребенка его учителя! -  _ и призывая свой мозг переключиться обратно на с трудом достигнутое состояние, когда он знал, что на самом деле разговаривает с мужчиной, который почти в два раза старше того, что ему показывают его глаза.

Довольный, что он смог получить хоть какую-то реакцию от Копи-нина, Наруто расслабился, и его лицо снова озарилось широкой улыбкой.

“Теперь ты понимаешь, как это сбивает с толку? Типа, я смотрю на тебя, и вижу моего секси бойфренда, но помимо того, что я  _ знаю _ , что ты секси, мое тело никак на это не реагирует, понимаешь?”

_ Бойфренд… _

“И это так странно! И я знаю, что ты смотришь на меня, и видишь ребенка, так что не волнуйся, я от тебя ничего не жду. Да это было бы странно, да?” Наруто улыбнулся еще шире и засмеялся. “Мы подождем, когда мне стукнет тринадцать или типа того, я помню, как раз в этом возрасте меня нагнали гормоны,” добавил он, глядя вверх и почесывая затылок в задумчивости.

_ Пара. Он и Наруто. Что... _

Какаши издал сдавленный звук, но не стал рисковать пытаясь сказать что-либо. Кроме того, он даже не был уверен, что тут можно сказать. Пара. Он и сын его учителя. Который технически находился в теле 11-летнего ребенка. Это было что-то за пределами того, что Какаши мог переварить. Во всяком случае, ему понадобится некоторое время, чтобы ужиться с этой информацией.

Вероятно заметив стресс на лице учителя, Наруто наклонился ближе к Какаши и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

“Или подождем, когда мне будет четырнадцать,” сказал он осторожно, изучая Какашино лицо. “Пятнадцать?” добавил он с некоторым сомнением в голосе.

“...” Какаши почувствовал, что его мозг был крайне близок к короткому замыканию.

“Ну ладно, ладно, шестнадцать то тебе подойдет?” спросил Наруто с явным раздражением в голосе.

“Хм.” Похоже Какаши не сможет говорить сегодня, как нормальный человек.

“Эй, что не так с шестнадцатью?!” повысил голос Наруто, ошибочно принимая причину Какашиного стресса за проблему с его возрастом, нежели тот факт, что в будущем, вероятно, он будет “до полусмерти трахать” сына своего учителя, о котором, вообще-то, он должен был заботиться, так как у мальчика не осталось семьи. Даже не принимая во внимание возраст - тела или разума - это было слишком неожиданно, и Какаши испытывал серьезные трудности, пытаясь переварить эту информацию. “Это легально в шестнадцать, черт возьми, Каши! Я не позволю тебе опять заставлять меня ждать до восемнадцати!”

_ Опять… _

“Я заставил тебя ждать?” Какаши услышал свой собственный голос и мысленно дал себе пощечину. Это точно был не тот разговор, в котором он хотел бы сейчас участвовать. Или когда-либо.

Наруто почесал подбородок и засмеялся. “Ну, не то, что бы ты  _ заставил  _ меня ждать. Просто до того, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я не знал, что ты тоже меня любишь,” сказал он и улыбнулся, что-то похожее на ностальгию в голубых глазах, и что-то еще, что Какаши замечал раньше много раз, однако только сейчас начал понимать, что за эмоция это была.

_ О. _

“О,” сказал он, и внезапно почувствовал, как напряжение покинуло его тело. Он позволил себе расслабиться, и его губы изогнулись в улыбке. “Понятно.”

Наруто приподнялся и подтянул свои колени к груди, обхватив их руками. Его глаза ни на секунду не перестали смотреть на Какашино лицо.

“Сложно все переварить, да? Ты не психуешь?”

“Больше нет,” честно ответил Какаши.

“Да уж, в какой то момент я думал тебя хватит удар,” Наруто засмеялся, внезапно протягивая руку к Какашиному лицу. Его маленький палец на мгновение уперся между его бровями, и Наруто опустил руку. “У тебя будут морщины, если будешь так сильно хмуриться, Каши,” сказал он, и Какаши понял, что похоже ему придется привыкать в этой урезанной форме своего имени. “И кстати, ты же понимаешь, что я вообще-то знаю, как выглядит твое лицо?” добавил он, явно веселясь.

Нет, вообще-то нет. Каким-то образом это было последнее, о чем Какаши думал сейчас.

“Разумеется,” ответил он, жмуря глаз в улыбке, и размышляя, ожидал ли Наруто теперь, что он будет снимать свою маску каждый раз, когда он рядом. Он точно не собирался это делать.

Увлеченный своими мыслями, Какаши не заметил, как голубые глаза приобрели озорное выражение.

“И все остальное тоже,” сказал Наруто, улыбаясь от уха до уха. “И твоя попа,” сказал он, смеясь. “И твой ч —”

Рука в перчатке, прижатая к его рту, помешала ему дальнейшее уточнение того, с какими еще частями Какашиного тела он был знаком. Однако она никак не повлияла на слегка сдавленное хихикание, которое сотрясало все тело мальчика. Его глаза смеялись поверх Какашиной руки, однако он не предпринял попытка высвободиться.

“Я не хочу говорить с тобой об этом по крайней мере еще пять лет,” сказал Какаши насколько мог спокойно в данных обстоятельствах, будучи все еще до предела шокированным. Однако он не мог игнорировать теплое чувство в своей груди при мысли, что возможно через несколько лет у него будет кто-то, кого он будет любить, и который будет любить его в ответ. И вообще-то этот кто-то любит его уже сейчас, просто Какаши должен подождать появления собственных чувств, и он знал, что это мальчик -  _ это мужчина _ , поправил он себя - будет ждать его.

Он опустил руку и выпрямился, поворачиваясь спиной к улыбающемуся блондину.

“Давай договоримся на четыре,” он услышал счастливый голос за спиной.

“Пять,” сказал Какаши и неспешно начал идти.

“Три!” Наруто остался сидеть на земле, но компенсировал растущее между ними расстояние громкостью своего голоса.

“Пять,” ответил Какаши, стараясь звучать равнодушно, и задумался, может ли Наруто понять, что это лишь притворство.

Он был почти не краю Тренировочной площадки, когда он услышал, как Наруто сказал тихо, будто разговаривая сам с собой, и если бы не переменившийся ветер, Какаши скорее всего бы не расслышал это, “Спорим, я могу влюбить тебя в себя всего за два.”

Какаши улыбнулся, поднял руку в молчаливом прощании, и, не оглядываясь,  пошел по тропинке, ведущей в деревню.

_ Могу поспорить, ты можешь. _

  
  
  



End file.
